


A Blue Disaster

by JTHMManson4



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Drugs, Gen, alternative universe, meth, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: The most horrifying scenario-- dares to happen to Walt, as a parent, as a provider. What will he do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Breaking bad, sad isn't it? :C
> 
> Now, this idea came from a buddy of mine, while we were watching BB together. So.. I'd figure I'd write a little something dealing with the idea. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Heisenberg. 

That was literally the only name any buyer of Blue Sky specifically knew. Not many people knew Heisenberg’s face either…. Yet, just an hour ago, there was someone that was staring right into his face. 

His own fellow cooker. 

It had been a long day for Walt—So he stretched and got into his car, letting the starry night to guide him home that evening. 

It was a normal routine he had gotten into over the last few months—

Going into work, then coming home a bit late. 

Afterall, the meth didn’t—and couldn’t have—cooked itself. 

It was something that he could easily expect—and something to easily do, and learn from, grow from—ironically. As long as it was for the family—that was his reason getting through the day, at least he had been telling himself that. 

The meth manufacturer glanced down at his watch, checking the time at a stoplight. Skyler should have been home, he reminded himself. Perhaps, or perhaps not, Junior would be home too. A honk behind him—He sharply turned his head to look behind him, but not before looking up at the light. 

Of course, green. 

His foot pressed onto the gas quick enough, and he went through the intersection. 

The residential area soon came up, and it all seemed so peaceful. He’d be able to unwind and—

Huh? 

He hadn’t been aware there was a family gathering of sort. He slowed, as he sat a bit forward within his seat to eye the extra vehicle within the driveway. 

Hank’s car. 

Hank and Marie? 

Why….

Walt furrowed his brows, as he backed up the Aztek and went and parked off the side of the street. Confusion riddled his features, as he blinked at the cars. 

He hadn’t recalled a call or anything from Skyler. 

A jiggle of his keys, and he was finally inside. What he saw didn’t seem like a friendly--- a friendly family social atmosphere. He attemped a smile. 

“What’s up?....” 

Hank and Marie were seated onto the couch. Skyler was off in a chair by herself, and Junior was looking down to the floor while sitting on the couch in between Hank and Marie, barely noticing his father’s presence. 

As if on cue, all three adults looked over to Walt with a serious expression. 

“Walt.” Skyler said simply, a note of apprehension within her tone. She motioned to a seat across from her. “Please sit down… We have something going on…” She cleared her throat. 

Immediately, Walt thought it had to do something with him—did he leave evidence accidentally? 

No, the DEA would be all over this house if he had. 

Though, that didn’t stop his anxiety as he got closer to his seat---

On top of the coffee table he spotted ….Well, meth. 

Not just ANY meth. 

HIS meth—Blue Sky. 

He blinked, unable to comprehend, freezing briefly before sitting down. He scooted forward within his seat. 

Shit. 

“Skyler, I—Wha—How? That’s….”

“Meth, I know.” She said quietly. 

Wait, something didn’t feel right here. “Hank---?” He started, as he looked over to his brother-in-law, who locked eyes with him. 

“Skyler—Skyler found it..” He made an awkward chuckle, before blowing out a rough sigh. He shook his head. He jerked a finger over to Junior. “Well…. The kid.. had it.” 

Walt’s face immediately fell. Wait, WHAT? “Wait, how---“ Anxiety definitely was crawling into his veins at this point. Guilt— Guilt from not being able to control this from happening. 

Hank nudged Junior in the ribs, and the boy took a breath before speaking up. 

“L-Luis found t-this guy…. B-But.. didn’t w-wanna deal with h-him… I-I… felt like i-it’d be c-cool to see w-what it’s like… S-So I talked to the g-guy.. G-Gave me a free s-sample…” He shrugged. 

“Did he—“ A twisted feeling within his gut had formed. He tossed a look over to his wife. 

She shook her head. “No, I took it before he tried it.” 

A shuddering sigh, and a hard swallow. H-How.. could he even react in this type of situation? He was the creator and felt pride of how well it was made, yet—it nearly fucked up a family member’s life. “Thank god…” 

“Yeah.. it was sooo close too.” Hank laughed a little, uncomfortably. 

“Did you report it?” 

Hank turned his head again towards Walt. “…..No. I can’t—I mean, he’s a good kid. I uh, blame Heisenberg—the guy who makes it—more than anything. You know?” 

“…Yeah?” Walt briefly locked eyes with Hank, almost wanting to challenge him. 

“Yeah… I’d rather tackle the bastard who gave Junior this shit.” A slight flare of anger now. Much easier to deal with. 

“…Did you track him down yet?” 

Hank shook his head, interlacing his fingers together and ducked his head. “I have Gomie on it.” 

Walt slowly nodded, eyeing the blue substance once again. Without a single word, the chemist went over and scooped it up, holding it up to eye level. He squinted his eyes. “Chemically pure…. This could have had—“ 

“Yeah. Junior would have been flying for days.” 

His stomach flopped. 

“We’re dealing with a fucked-up genius here.” 

“Yeah, genius.”

“Y-Yeah! I-I mean… that’s…w-why everyone likes his s-stuff….” Junior perked up a bit. “The A-Almighty Heisenberg…!” 

Hank glared. “Stop it! There’s nothing good about him—why the HELL did—Walt, your input needs to be in here too, you know??” 

Junior looked ashamed once more. 

Walt sighed roughly—this was a horror of any parent, wasn’t it? Finding their kid with a hard drug such as Meth? That was one thing—

And being the manufacturer a completely different thing. 

Oh dear god… 

“Look—“ Walt started, gently pushing up underneath Junior’s chin to tilt his head up. “Look at me.” He said gently. 

Instead, Junior looked away, his face scrunched up. 

“Look at me.” Walt said a little more firmly. 

“N-No..” 

“…We still love you, Junior.” 

“Y-You’ll just… j-judge me.” 

“We want the best for you, and it doesn’t include.. –What’s the name of the meth you’ve got?” 

Junior mumbled a reply. 

“Excuse me?” 

“B-Blue Sky.” 

Yep, definitely not a knock off. One bit. Fuck. He had hoped it would be, and just… something close to what his product was. He shook off that thought immediately. No one could match his genius. 

A sick pride from deep within wanted to well up at his son’s approval---

He was quick to shove it away. 

“Okay, Blue Sky…. So, Why is it so special, WHY do you feel like you need to --- taste the supposed ‘brilliance’ of this…. Heisenberg?” 

Hank looked a bit disgruntled hearing that description. 

“B-Because… e-everyone… says it’s awesome…. D-don’t they?” 

“….Does it may it right for you to try it you---“ 

“H-Hey..! D-Don’t—“ 

“No, it’s a legit question. Let me continue, son.” 

Junior begrudgingly let him continue, eyes trained on his father. 

“Thank you. Does it make much sense for you to rely on other’s opinions, while your opinion may not be the same? Hmm?” 

“U-Uhm…” Junior shifted. “I-I guess not?”

“If we replied on other’s opinions all the time…. We won’t get anywhere, would we?” 

Better understanding flashed through Junior’s eyes. “Y-Yeah, but—“ 

“What if you don’t even like it?” Walt was quick to say. 

A simple shrug with silence. 

“It’s a lot of harmful side effects associated with meth, if I may add.” 

Junior looked on skeptically, yet intrigued and a bit frightened. “I-It… does have--?” 

Hank slammed a hand onto Junior’s back, nodding a bit at Walt, before nodding at Junior. “Yeah, buddy. He’s telling the truth….”

“O-Oh…”

Walt furrowed his brows. “…. Why did you?” 

“I—“ The boy started defensively. 

“Legit question.” The father interrupted softly. 

“I-I….” Junior started off softly, looking away, then looked at both of his parents in their eyes. “…Y-You guys… fighting… I-Is it because of m-me?” 

Both Skyler and Walt looked dumbfounded, allowing Junior to continue. 

“I-I’ve uh—b-been… feeling bad l-lately, and… Y-Yeah.” 

“It’s not because of you—“ Skyler cut in first, before her husband did. 

“It’s all in between us.” The cook narrowed his eyes. “Is that why you’ve—“ 

“S-Sorta, yeah.” Junior muttered, losing eye contact.

Skyler went over and gave her son a half hug, while Walt gave a slight shake of the shoulder. “We3 both love you, no matter what, son. Alright?” 

A pause. “Y-You do?”

“Yes. Always.” A nod from Skyler verifying her husband’s words. 

Hank clapped a hand onto Junior’s thigh—

Marie reached over and squeezed his shoulder with a slight awkward smile. 

“T-Thanks guys..” 

“No problem, buddy.” Hank offered, then eyed the meth still within Walt’s hand. “Idea—go flush that down the toilet, Walt, would y-you?” 

Walt lifted his eyebrows. “I thought you would need for some kind of---“ 

“No, no I don’t. Not now. Family, you know, comes first and all…” He looked away. 

Walt stiffly nodded. “Alright…. I’ll be right back.” 

He made his way down the hallway, though slowed his pace as he got into the bathroom. As if handling or doing something dirty, he locked the door behind him. 

Flush it?

Or keep it as extra inventory to re-sell? 

Family?

Business? 

He held it up, staring simply at it for several moments. A hard swallow was heard. 

“….Goddamn it.” Walt cursed, unable to move. 

His pride and joy was a dangerous formula being produced---

While he was proud of his son too. 

…Couldn’t it have been a THIRD option? He meant, why couldn’t they understand---

He froze. 

No, they shouldn’t understand. 

What he was doing, was fundamentally wrong, making poison for people---

He was doing it for the family! 

Oh, the family that managed to get some of it within its grasp? 

No, that was their FAULT--- Not his—

But he had produced it, made it go around. 

No!

Yes! 

No!

YES!

NO!

“Walt??” 

The man was suddenly jolted from his thoughts, his breathing a little heavy, as he turned. “Yes, S-Sky?” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, just—going to the bathroom---“ He went over to the toilet, pulling the lever. Damn it. He didn’t throw the meth in. What was wrong with him? 

He held it strongly within a fist, watching the water go down and down—

And still, no Blue ever appeared within it. 

“…Fuck.” Walt hissed a bit loudly underneath his breath. With a quick motion, he pocketed the meth at least for now. 

He’d decide later. 

Too much pressure right now. With his best smile plastered to his face, he turned on the water to simulate washing his hands, then turned it off. Within moments, he exited out of the bathroom with that same expression, a sharp contrast of the chaos within his heart and mind right in that moment. 

“Let’s continue…” He started, then sat down right back in his previous spot. 

“Shall we?”


End file.
